Assassin's Creed: Rebellion: Part Greece
by TheKidWithFluff
Summary: The world's gone to shit. Me and a couple of others are fighting to make the world as it once was. I am Aaron Thompson, like my ancestors before me, I am an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

***Assassin's Creed: Rebellion Ch 1***

"The Animus is ready Aaron. C'mon over," the woman on the phone said.

"Took you long enough, I watched an entire episode of CSI," I offered as rebuttal, "and enough of another one to figure out who done it." That would piss her off to no end.

"Just remember who's in control of you brain while you're in Baby."

"Remind me not to get in then." That's it, Aaron, piss off the ones in control of your mind. Real smart, I thought as I mentally kicked myself and sat up in the recliner of my not-so fancy apartment in downtown Boston. The filthy carpet crunched beneath my feet and expelled a noxious odor one NEVER should have to smell. The place wasn't much, but it would suffice since lately the norm is a cardboard box in an alley. Ever since Juno was wrought upon the planet three years ago, we, as 'lowly humans', have been struggling for survival.

The weak sought aid from somewhere, or some_one_ in this case. Juno was all too happy to give aid to those who asked. But not all needed or wanted aid. Assassins, like me knew that they, that *she* was a tyrant. Christians were convinced that she was the Antichrist and wouldn't even acknowledge her presence. They were right to avoid her, albeit for the wrong reasons, so they chose to live on the streets. The place I'm in was abandoned shortly after she took power, so I took up residence.

"Like hell, you know as well as I do that we need to find something," she said sharply. "No, not you, this dumbass that's on the phone," she said to the side, real nice cap, I thought, then I heard the familiar voice of the bridge between me and the bitch.

"She's getting impatient. You should get down here as soon as possible."

"Ah, the English voice of reason."

"Quit being immature. We need to get this done._Now_." He replied sternly, clearly not expecting this to go on. I wasn't about to let him get the best of me. Or at least not without work.

"Let me finish this glass," I said without any form of fear in my mind, save sarcastic.

"Fine."

I nearly choked. I knew that wasn't the end of it. It was never this easy. Some one from *that* side of the game *gave in?* I ran through the possibilities. Is someone going to kidnap me? Drug me and drag my drugged ass there? I didn't think these were likely, but they were more likely than some other scenarios I thought up. I jumped about four feet up when the door broke down.

"Alex?" I asked, a shocked look spread across my face.

"They need you up at the cave, said it's urgent," his thick voice filling my dirty room. We called him Alex because he looked like Alex Cross, ****A/N: I DO NOT OWN ALEX CROSS. He belongs to James Patterson**** big, burly, and black. His trademark trenchcoat settled at his ankles, and the torn blue jeans, 'true blues' I had always called them, fell under his heels as he walked over the rust colored carpet.

"Give him the phone, Aaron," I decided to comply, because if I didn't Alex would have taken it, by force. They talked for a bit, probably going over the plan, or whatnot. I slipped off, uninterested and headed for what remained of the lobby, for my ride to the cave. My bike was a solid black with the symbol of the assassins on the fuel gauge. I hopped on and headed west. The first step for the Rebellion.

****A/N: I don't own Assassin's Creed or CSI, but I do own the plotline, Aaron, and Alex. R&R AND SHIT PLZ THUNCK YEWZ. I had some ideas for the time period he goes to, but I want your input! Post it in your reviews, but no mafia please, there are two main parties in AC, and the whole "different mafia families" thing would be too much. Thnx a bunchez!Also read my Maximum Ride fic, Yours, Forevermore R&R that too pleaz. Thnx again!****


	2. Chapter 2

***Assassin's Creed: Rebellion Ch. 2***

The mouth of the dark cave was sheltered within a few slabs of rock. If it wasn't hard enough to find to begin with, try adding a forest, and a few shanty towns.

The folk were gawking at my bike as I pulled through the third one on the path. I really should be afraid that one would follow me to get at my bike, but Alex and I take shifts going to and from the cave for supplies. You can't screw with Alex if you want to live, unless you're me or the cave-men. I chuckled as I thought of Rebecca as a hairy, knuckle-dragging ape. I shook the thought from my head as I parked the black Yamaha near the mouth of the cave's exterior.

"Hey! Open up!" I yelled through the rock. There was usually a guy posted on the other side.

"Passwords and code?" someone asked.

"Ratonhakehton, 067, Adele," God only knows why they chose these passwords and that code, but it was what they decided on. Shortly after the ridiculous codes were said, the rock began to shine and then rise. It only rose to about waist height and that's being generous. I ducked into the cave, supplies in arm, ready for mind probing.

"It's about time, put the stuff over there," she gestured to where Shaun was sitting at his command center. I did as she said, and returned to the makeshift bed where the Animus "2.0" was at rest. "Get in," she commanded.

"Ohoho, who died and put you in charge?" I joked as I lied down in the Animus.

"Desmond, Desmond did," really struck a nerve there. Talking about him was hard for her. He and Lucy had a thing as I understand, she and Lucy were like sisters, so she probably saw him as an older brother.

"Rebecca? Are you okay?" I asked with genuine concern. "You usually can't even say his name without shutting down. Now you're saying it twice and not even flinching."

"I'm fine, thanks," and the issue was closed, just like that. I lied back down into the Animus and prepared to descend into the dusty recesses of time.

"Okay Aaron, we're gonna run you through a tutorial, considering this is your first time actually in Baby." Rebecca said as the cloudy emptiness began to change into a pit about ten or twelve feet high. My shirt rearranged itself into a toga, my old boots turned into sandals. A sword, scabbard, and belt appeared at my waist. Alex had told me not to freak out about the changes. "No matter how your looks or garb changes, it can't be *nearly* as weird as being changed into the opposite gender," he had said with a shudder. The sounds of cheering soon filled my ears. An opponent was standing in front of me, his hands balled and at the ready. I adopted a similar stance, and someone yelled "Go!" I dashed in for the kill even though one punch was not going to bring this guy down. I landed three hard punches to his shoulders before he got up to retaliate. He brought his left arm back to get as much force as possible. He was too slow, I threw my elbow into his armpit, and he was reduced to almost nothing as the fight, if you could even call it that. He would rear back, an elbow was brought to his armpit. He jabs, I grab his wrist and break his arm. He kicks, my leg catches his and he's brought to the bloodstained floor. After a few elbow-armpit's he decided to wise up, and concede. The crowd yelled for me to finish him.

_*Don't do it! Your synchronization is shaky at best, do this and we'll have to start all over again.*_

It was a little weird hearing her in my head._* What should I say? *_

_Let me check. Okay, says here that he said, "Give me a reason I would soil myself with a worm's blood!"*_

_"*Give me a reason I would soil myself with his blood! *_" I yelled back to them. To add insult to injury, I picked up the bloody mess he now was.

_*You should let me do the talking from now on. Okay? For future reference, what you did just now, raised you sync rates. If the public ever is yelling for something to happen, an execution for example, Xenophon would attempt to stop it. Also, since this is your first gig, you can't go for hours on end, so we're gonna hafta pull you out soon.*_

_*Okay, thanks for the tip.*_ As I dragged his incapacitated form away from the arena the crowd was raging at my refusal to kill the kid. He's only about sixteen, looking at myself, I realized I wasn't far from sixteen either.

Halfway down the steps, I was approached by an old man in a snow white toga and a beard to match. I immediately thought I was about to be recruited to the brotherhood, but I couldn't be more wrong. He pulled out his dagger and attached it through the other kid. I watched as the blood drained from his face, the color and life flee from his eyes. His now even limper form weighed me down even more, as if a sandbag was tied to his body. The boy no longer needed to waste any more of my time, so I shrugged off his weight.

_*Go after him! You need him to induct you to the brotherhood! *_

The body hadn't even made it to the floor before I took off after him. The old man moved faster than he should have been able to. After the last corner he took, there was a rock wall. Solid rock should've stopped the old man.

_*Use your Eagle Vision. It was a skill only the Assassins had for a while.*_

_*Duh, why didn't I think about that? Because I have no idea what the hell Eagle Vision is!*_

_*Just focus. You've got to focus in on the development of your skills. Right now just calm down and look hard._ *

I took a few deep breaths and zenned out for a bit. When I reopened my eyes the world has gone dull and gray. I picked out one block that was glowing faintly. As soon as the block was pushed out of the way, the old man had a dagger to my throat.

"Who are you?" he hissed. It sounded like he gargled with gravel. "And what do you want?"

I raised my hands to his and pulled the knife from his hands. "For one thing, an apology would do nicely."

"For what? Killing the boy you were sent to kill? All I did was what you couldn't."

"Wouldn't," I corrected, "and yes, I tried to save his life."

"He was an enemy to our cause."

"Our? I don't even know you."

"Yes, but you found me, so you probably have Eagle Vision. I will train you in our ways. Xenophon, you are going to be an Assassin."

****ZOMG! CLIFFHANGERZ! WTF DOES THE OLD MAN HAVE IN STORE FOR THIS GUY? SRSLY! Anyways, so yeah Xenophon is Aaron's Spartan ancestor (not the Halo guys). I originally named him Crealus, but I googled it, and its Turkish. So then I googled Greek names and thought Xenophon was pretty cool. Sorry I haven't been describing how any of the characters look! Still concepting the peeplz. The pass codes used were just what I had thought of at the time. The main guy in AC III, random numbers I picked, and I was listening to "Turning Tables" by Adele. YAY RANDOM BRAIN SHATZ! Thanks for reading, now all that must be done is REVIEWS. PLEEZ & THANX! BYE!****


	3. Chapter 3

***Assassin's Creed: Rebellion Ch. 3***

As I followed the old man, I noticed that the cave we were walking through was getting thinner as we progressed. We took a right turn shortly before we had to turn our bodies to move on. He stopped just before another wall, and sounded a sharp cry, similar to an eagle's. Just after this, the wall opened up to reveal a hidden grotto, filled to the brim with training equipment, but, devoid of people.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. My outburst seemed to startle the old man.

"Quiet down! You'll give me a heart attack," he sighed, then continued, "There is no one else, for now. We're where you'll be spending most of your young life at."

I gaped at the grotto. This beautiful place would be my home? I couldn't believe it. The walls had holes punched through for the water to go through. The canopy was covered in moss and other plants I had never even heard of. The mist from the many waterfalls coated each of their individual leaves. The center of the grotto was a pool of water, surrounded by grassy knolls and rough stone pillars. There were numerous caves that threaded away from the main area.

"Its beautiful."

I woke up with a start. Rebecca leaned over to check on me. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah... I just need a minute, that's all," I lied. I mentally strangled her for ripping me out at that moment. "The place was beautiful, and I want to go back, *now*."

"Your reaction is worse than some of the others'. Are you sure you want to continue?" she asked with concern.

"Hell yeah I wanna go back in!"

"Well, you obviously don't need unarmed combat lessons."

"Obviously?"

"The arena. But you'll still need climbing, and armed combat training. I'll fast forward to those lessons, in the mean time, could you go hunting?"

"Sure, anything in particular?" I said getting my gear on. The familiar Kevlar vest was reassuring, although it was really only about two-thirds of what it should be. The left half was in good condition, but I only had the shoulder to just above my abs on the right side. I had also tied some dyed hide under it, to finish what the Kevlar didn't. What was on the right side was held to the left by leather belts.

"Just something to eat, deer would be nice."

"Okay, I can do that. Want me to get more than one?" I queried as I put my sash on.

"Two would be perfect, I can get Alex to help you."

"That'd be awesome, thanks," I said as the big leather menace, as they called it, went on. It was a belt that was at least three times thicker than a regular belt. It also had four handgun holsters sewn into it, as well as a metal version of our symbol and some laurels. Alex walked in as I put my last gun in its holster.

"Ready to go hunting?" he asked. As usual he had forgotten that we need a bow, else risk contaminating the meat.

"Why can't you ever remember we need bows?" I asked mockingly. "Rebecca, hit me," I said as two bows flew into our hands. "Now we can go."

"Arrows?" he asked in false polite tone.

"I have a stash in the bike, and in a couple trees," I pointed out. He scoffed in irritation, as you would if you knew you were wrong, but didn't want to admit it. I was the only one who could evoke a response like that and live. It's not that he's petty, he is only going to show that side to me, and targets. After our little spat, we headed out into the outside. We headed for a little town they called, Sojourn, where there was good game, and a caravan driver. We headed into the woods after stocking up on arrows for a few hours.

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! SOME TIME LATER...

-  
"We're back!" I yelled into the cave as we returned to the Animus operators.

"Just throw the skins over there, guys," Becca gestured to a smooth boulder, keeping her back to us.

"Where do you want the meat?" I asked, tossing the skin on the boulder.

"Put it next to the burning pile of memory cores," Shaun said. I heard tears on his voice.

"Memory cores?" I asked.

"The Grecian, he's gone. His core was overheated while I was fast-forwarding," Becca said. "It can be recovered, but it'll take some time."

"How long?" I asked.

"A month or so," she whispered. It was barely audible, yet it seemed to be the only sound I heard. A *month* of waiting? I couldn't do that on the best of days, but in this cave? I couldn't wait for a few hours. "I've gotta have other ancestors who were Assassins. Can't we go there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we have a specific goal. I don't know anything in particular except for the Sword. Do you have any English in your blood?" Becca asked as a shine returned to her eyes. For a moment, she looked like she was still innocent, pure. Like she didn't know the world was overseen by a crazy bitch.

"I don't think so, but we have a delightfully English analyst right here," I said whilst gesturing toward Shaun.

"Oh no, no no no no no. I help run this operation, I can't be in the Animus," Shaun stated while waving his arms in front of his chest.

"Just let me check, please Shaun?" and the puppy eyes were deployed. Shaun was helpless to the relentless barrage of pleases that followed. He consented, and he lied down into the Animus. After about fifteen minutes, Becca had scanned his genetic memories. "You can get up now," she said.

"So, is great-granddaddy Arthur?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, but Percival is."

**I have had only two reviews for this story, and they were from the same person (thanks a million LongLoreLover!) so I have decided to break it up into different parts, hopefully this will grab more attention this way. I WILL COME BACK TO THIS! IF YOU ARE READING IT AFTER THE RELEASE DATE OF THIS, READ ASSASSIN'S CREED: REBELLION: PART ENGLAND If you are LongLoreLover, wait until I post it (should be the week after next) I'd like to be able to thank more people, so PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
